Trying to Raise a Hybrid
by xX.Life's a Popsicle.Xx
Summary: Trying to raise a hybrid. That is what Will must do, after Grell saves an infant demon, and refuses to let him die. Turning him into a shinigami, making them one of their own, is the choice they make. But how far is William willing to take this? Can he raise and protect a kid who is part demon? Especially when the kids past come lurking up? (Some Grelliam)(May be minor violence...)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kuroshitsuji****…. Which is sad :/**

* * *

**First person POV (Grell)**

I am running quickly above the house tops, praying with all my might that William will be a little… heart-felt? Happy? Sympathetic? Whatever, I just needed him to help. Though it was a bit of a long-shot…

I checked the time when I passed houses occasionally. It had only been 15 minutes. 15 minutes since I found the little bundle, wrapped away in a carriage. A carriage which was now at the bottom of a ravine. I was sent there to collect the souls, a mother who had for some unknown reason, driven the carriage over a cliff. I had approached it, giggling with anticipation, thinking her cinematic record would show me something good. So, I opened the carriage door, which was difficult since the entire thing was sideways.

I jumped inside with a grimace. Water had filled it up about a foot. So distasteful, getting my boots wet. I moved forwards, finding the woman's body immediately. It was just there, bobbing in the water, a pale blue face staring vacantly up. I reaped her soul with ease, but was confused. Oh, well. I decided to look into it another time, or just file a report. This was my last reap, so I was going home now. I turned, then paused. A small basket lay floating in the water as well. I moved forwards, opening it, smirking to myself. I guessed the woman must have been headed to a picnic or something.

Opening the basket, I gasped. A small baby was lying inside it. He was pale, and appeared to not be breathing. I wondered if I should reap his soul, then wondered if he was even dead. I then wondered why the record never showed his name.

So, I picked him up. He was breathing, though barely, and a blue tint had begun to appear around his mouth. I paused. I should take him to the dispatch. Or should I just kill him as well? I looked at him questioningly.

Soft, red hair. Thick lashes touched his cheeks, his pale eyelids closed. I should have just left him. I mean, I wouldn't know what to do with him.

But he was adorable. And I never had a kid. And I couldn't have one. And even then, I might not be a good parent…. But I couldn't let him die. I groan, moving him a bit, holding his cold hand… _his hand!_

The nails were black, and a small, dark mark was on the back. This kid was a demon. I should definitely leave him. I sighed, jumping out of the carriage, and stand near some rocks. I place him down delicately, and he makes little noises. I ignore him.

I pull out my scythe, raising it above my head, about to bring it down on the little bundle. "Sorry, little one, if only fate had been kinder."

He opens his wet lashes, staring up at me. Bluish eyes watch me with wonder, not aware about what is about to happen.

I sigh, and bring down my scythe.

* * *

**First Person POV (William)**

I am playing the piano. A strange hobby, but I found it helps relieve the stress that is caused during the work-day. I am playing the first movement of moonlight sonata, one of my favorite songs. Most didn't know about my little hobby. That was fine by me.

_And one, two, three_- I was in the middle of it when I heard banging on my door.

"William! William, open up! I need your help!" Grell's voice was urgent, but that didn't make me hurry. He was always like this when he banged on my door. Oh, well. I got up, moving to open the door.

"What is it, Sutcliff? I am busy…" I pause. "What's that in your hands?"

"Oh, gosh, Will, you know, I didn't want to do this, but I really need your help, just don't do anything rash-" Grell's voice is fast, and he moves to my kitchen. I sigh, and follow.

"Grell? What is that you have? What's going on?"

He places the bundle on the counter. "I don't know how much longer he'll live, so I need your help, please Will…. I need some blankets…." He unwraps the bundle, and I make a little gasp as he shows a small baby. The baby is quiet and motionless.

"What happened?" I move forwards to the small thing, frowning. "Is this from a reaping or something? You know the rules, you can't save them unless-"

"Unless they're important, or whatever, I know I know. But his name wasn't on the list. And he needs help living, but there's a slight problem…"

"What?" I glance at Grell, leaning over the baby. He is fast asleep, that or dead. "I don't see what's wrong, other than he needs care…."

"He's a demon."

I jump at Grell's words, and turn to glare at him. "Why the hell would you bring that thing here?"

"Will! I couldn't just leave him! Besides, we can save him.-"

"You can't save a thing like that. It's going to Hell anyways, just take it out of my sight-"

"We can turn him into a shinigami!" Grell interrupts me again, and I continues my glare.

"What do you mean?"

"The human part of him is dead. Or, rather, dying. The demon part will struggle to live. We can turn him part shinigami, into a hybrid." Grell smiles gleefully at this, as if he has come up with the cure for cancer. I sigh.

"How do you know that's possible? It's insane…."

"Well, what do you want to do? We can save his soul, or we can let him die, and rise as a full demon!" Grell stares with meaning at me, and I think about it. It's possible. But there's a chance the kid will die…

_He's going to die anyways, Will. What do you have to lose?_ I stare down at the baby. He was cute, soft hair. He was just a newborn. A rather skinny face that suggested he hadn't been cared for well at all….

I pick up the cold boy. "I need blankets. And set up a table in the guest's room. We'll need to work quickly if he has any chance to live."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

**A/N: I just sort of made this all up on the spot…. Thought it'd be good to make… enjoy!**

**On another note, I changed the point of view on this, so it isn't 1****st**** person. It's in third… enjoy!**

* * *

William moves about the kitchen quickly, trying to make another bottle for what he presumed was the millionth time. _Alright, that's an exaggeration_, he thinks to himself. _But still, the damn kid drinks a lot._

Will was tired. Normally, he was up all night, but for work. And he could always rely on catching up on come sleep. Now, this baby required all his attention, draining the energy out of him. And this was only the third day. _Just like a demon,_ Will thinks to himself again. He glances at the boy, feeling bad for thinking that, and shakes his bottle.

The baby boy sat in a high-chair, watching Will with a baby's interest, not really understanding everything. Besides the fact that he was hungry. The little one stared at Will, watching him approach him before he picked him up in his arms, and feeding him the bottle. The baby sucked greedily on it, turning and cuddling his body into Will's chest. Will replied with an exhausted sigh.

"I'm here, darling!" Grell called as he charged through the front door, dropping all he was carrying. Will winced as the chainsaw hit the ground with a loud bang, and the infant looked up startled, wondering where the loud noise was coming from. Grell moved to take him from Will's arms, and Will happily complied.

"What took you so long?" Will questioned Grell as he prepared to make supper.

"There was a hold-up. You know, more deaths in a particular place the usually. _Oh, my, aren't you adorable_?" Grell begins to talk to the baby instead, who is sitting on his lap. The infant makes a lopsided smile, and Grell laughs, tickling his belly before going back to feeding him.

William watches while getting two plates. "Do you have a name for him yet?"

Grell looks up. "Oh, wanting to get close now, are we? And no, I don't."

"I don't want to get 'close', I'm just asking. I don't want to keep referring to him as 'that kid' or 'baby' or 'infant'. It gets tiring."

"Alright, we'll give him my name!" He smiles at Will, then at the baby. "Hmm, miniature Grell? How does that sound?"

Will groaned, sitting next to Grell with both their plates. "We don't need another you. And… I don't really know, there are a lot of choices."

"Of course there are. How about Matthew? Alexander? John?" He gets up, putting the kid in a cradle we got for him, then turns and sits back down next to Will. "Well?"

"Well… I think you're crazy. And those names are used so much."

"So is William."

"Sutcliff….." William looks at him. "You exhaust me."

"Oh, I'm going to tell everyone that now! "OH, Sutcliff, my darling, how much you exhaust me! OH! Uhh!" Grell's voice mimic's Will's, and he leans his head against Will's shoulder, thrashing around a bit.

"Stop it with such nonsense!" Will gets up, his plate cleaned, and heads to the kitchen. "And seriously, we need a name for him."

"Well, why are you asking me? I'm terrible with these kinds of things!" Grell soon finishes his food, rinsing the dish, before turning to Will and crossing his arms. "Do you have any idea?"

William glances at the living room, wondering. What would he name him? He didn't want to give him an absurd name, but not one 4 out of 5 people might have. He walks over to him, glancing at the infant, and smiles to himself.

The baby had red hair, already growing in thick. Large, blue eyes when he was awake. Pale skin. He fell asleep quickly in his cradle, his lashes brushing chubby cheeks. Will sighed, then looked at his hand. The black circle with diamond patterns was still there, darkening on his flesh. It bothered Will, but he was glad that it wasn't a full demon.

"Xavier."

Grell looks up at Will, startled. "I'm sorry?"

"Xavier. It's not used a lot, it's unusual, it's nice."

Grell stares a moment before laughing gleefully. "Alright, and his last name?"

Will continues to stare at the child. "I don't care about its last name."

"Will, you don't need to say 'it' anymore…. thanks to you, we can now use Xavier. Xavier Sutcliff…. nice, but no. How about Xavier Spears? Or no… Xavier T. Spears?" Grell giggles at this. "Oh my gosh, yes! It sounds so adorable! Can you imagine?" He laughs some more. "What does the T stand for anyways.?"

"None of your business, that's what. And I don't care, as long as he has a first name."

William makes coffee, struggling to stay up. Grell skips over to his side.

"You know, what's the point in complaining in the lack of sleep if you're just downing coffee?"

William freezes. "Point taken." He turns and walks to his room. "Goodnight. If you need to, you can take the couch." He walks in, shutting his door, getting into a pair of black silk pajamas, and goes to bed… or rather, lays there for a bit.

'_What am I thinking? I hate demons… and the thought of a hybrid… then again, I don't even know what I think of a hybrid…_.'Will wonders, staring at the ceiling, his thoughts now bothering him. '_And I was so close to letting him die... and now…_' Will had to admit, he liked looking at the kid, holding him, even though he wished he was rather at work sometimes than with him. His warm body, all soft and cuddly…

'_Damn, what'd that kid do to me_?' He questions himself. '_Time to try and sleep_….' And with that, William falls asleep, his thoughts now heavily on the newly named Xavier T. Spears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: You know how it works -_- I don't own Kuroshitsuji… sadly…**

**Thanks to I-hate-everyone-Friday and Sutcliff23 for their reviews… because I compulsively have the need to thank others….**

**On a side-note, whoever is reading this… lucky you! Because of all the stories I have, I am putting this on the update-a-lot priority list…**

**Sorry for not up-dating, as stated above I have other stories… and it's hard coming up with plots…**

* * *

**POV still in 3****rd**** person**

William is walking through the store, holding Xavier. He didn't want to walk with a stroller, because he felt like an idiot when he walked with them. _Besides, those things are a death wish. It can just roll out onto the street, or something_…. Will contemplates to himself, thinking of strollers.

Xavier stares up at him, wonderment in his eyes. The hybrid grew faster than normal, and was now at the approximate age of 3 months. Not that William minded at this point. He loved holding the kid, and enjoyed the way the kid looked up at him. He looked down at him and smiled.

"Let's find some baby food, shall we?" He walks around, thinking some more to himself. The kid ate normal, baby food. What would happen if that changed? At some point, would he need to feed on something more? And if he did, would William help him?

_I'll deal with that when it comes to it…_ Will thinks as he picks out jars and fruit. When he was done, he headed to pay for them, then left.

_Babble babble babble_, goes Xavier. He was hungry, and was trying to chew on Will's tie, getting slobber all over the place. Will attempted to take it away, but Xavier only pouted and whispered, then moved to chew on his jacket. So Will gave up.

_Damn, this kid is a handful_… William continues to drone to himself as he goes back into the apartment, placing Xavier in a baby-seat type of thing Will chose to call it (because he is not familiar with the things that are made for babies), and goes to get the food prepared. He opens it, sits in front of Xavier, and attempts to feed him.

~Five minutes later~

"Damn it… this better not stain…." William is attempting to get the red-like baby food off the counter with a wet cloth. Xavier merely stares at him babbling, then turns to the jar and tries to grab it.

"You, kid, have to be one of my worst nightmares…." William says irritated as he continues wiping, then going to throw the ruby-red cloth out. He gets another, attempting to clean the floor.

Xavier makes grabby hands for the food, his baby-mind wanting nothing but it. But the pauses at Will's words, a slightly understanding look on his face and pouts… before crying.

"Aw, what is it now?" Will looks up at him from the floor. Xavier motions to the rest of the food, but Will only sighs in reply. "Right, because you won't just toss more food again…." he goes back to cleaning, and Xavier stops crying to stare at him with tear-filled eyes. Will looks up.

"Aww, don't look at me like that."

"…"

Will looks down, and continues cleaning. "Okay, almost got it all…. Aughhh!" He yelps as something hard hits him, and stuff suddenly gets over his face, neck and clothes. He wipes his eyes, then opens them… to a bright-red mess. "Oh… Xavier…" Will mumbles as he looks at himself. Xavier merely smiles and giggles cheerfully, his hands red with stuff from the jar.

"Willy darling, I'm back! There was a hold-up…" Grell pauses in the doorway before shrieking girlishly. "Oh, Willy, red is SOOO pretty on you! You have to be the sexiest man alive!"

"What?" Will glares at Grell, and Xavier bobs in his seat, holding out his arms to Grell. Grell picks him up.

"Oh, did you do this my child? My, you are a natural!" Grell coddles the baby, and he smiles merrily at her. "Will, isn't he adorable?"

"Sure, adorable…. not the word I would've picked…." Will gets up and goes to clean his shirt. "And now… my suit is ruined…."

"You can always take it off…"

"Grell…" Will growls.

"Fine, fine, whatever. Play hard to get all you want." Grell cleans Xavier, putting fresh clothes on him. "But you'll need to change into fresher clothes. There is a pressing matter…."

"And that is?" Rinsing his hands, William narrows his eyes at Grell, then goes to re-clean the mess.

"Well, Will…. I was at the dispatch, and apparently some people were talking…"

"What were they saying?"

"Why, that you and me were raising a child together of course!"

William whirls around. "What? How have they heard? And since when is there a 'you and me'?"

Grell pouts. "There's always been a 'we'! You just haven't realized it yet."

"There is no 'we'. How do they know?"

"Well, from what I've heard, some people just seen us and the kid…. You know how it goes. And they asked me… so I told them about it!"

"Damn it Grell…."

"That's not the most pressing part. The most pressing part is that… well, because the kid is half-demon, some demons… are claiming the kid as their own…." Grell stands there, wondering how William will take it.

"What? That's ridiculous!" Will furrows his brow, and Grell sighs, thinking that went rather well.

"I know Will, but I … well, I mean, they are demons."

"They just want to eat him, it's what they do."

"Well, yes, but… what do we do? And I'm not sure… would Xavier even have the same soul as a human?"

Will thinks. " We will protect him. But only because he's what he is. And no, obviously he wouldn't have the same type of soul"

"Right…. And what do you mean 'what he is'?"

"Think about is… he's a hybrid. Are they rare? Dangerous? Of high-value to supernatural beings? Are there even any other hybrids?" Will stands and runs a hand through his hair. "We need answers…"

"Oh, I know! He's not exactly the most polite in certain situations….but he always has answers! He's bound to know!"

"Who on Earth are you talking about?" Will watches Grell, and Grell gives him a devious smiles. William only looks more confused… until realization dawns on his face.

"No."

"Yes!"

"I will not! And he won't help us anyways…"

"Well, if you do stuff like take him off our wanted list, he might…."

"He's a psychopath! A deranges psychopath who likes to play god, and sleeps with dead people! Hell, he probably even feeds them those creepy dog biscuits…"

"Do we have any other choice? You and I need answer FAST. And he is one of the few people who may actually know something." Grell crosses his arms and continues to pout at Will. "Don't you care about Xavier?"

"I do. I just don't want THAT guy's help…."

"Will….." Grell continues to stare, and they stand there for about a minute before Xavier starts to fuss.

"…Fine…."

"REALLY?"

"Yes. But only for Xavier."

"Great! We need to go soon though….what with everything happening. I'm scared someone will try to get our little guy…"

"There is no 'us' or 'our' or 'we. There's you, me and a kid."

Grell giggles. "You have any idea how that sounded?"

"….. Shut up… Now, I'm going to change… we can leave after I've had my shower, and then we can go and locate that…. creepy old man…."

"He doesn't look like an old man…. But I see your point." With that, Grell turns back to the baby to feed him something different, and Will takes off to his shower. _They wouldn't try anything_…. Will thinks to himself about the demons._ No, wait… of course their kind would…_ William stops his train of thought, not wanting to think of anything that may bring harm to Xavier.

_Right… and to do that, I must go and find these answers to my questions…._ Will gets in the shower, hoping that the man they can find will have their much needed answers.


	4. Chapter 4

**~DISCLAIMER~…. Do I own Kuroshitsuji? No I do not!... *sadness***

**I guess it's still in 3****rd**** person POV?... yep.**

**And a thanks to DAR (Dark Ace Raven) for the review! **

**Sorry for not up-dating… I've been sick… then my cat died… *sadness* Oh well… here you go! People seem to like this story….**

* * *

**The Next Day- Evening**

"Damn it, couldn't you just get a normal carrier like everyone else? It'd be so much easier…" Grell moans, his shoulders slightly drooping as he holds Xavier. He stops in the middle of the rooftop. Will mumbles something under his breath, and then stops so he can take the infant.

"You know how I feel about those things." Will then resumes running at normal reaper speed, Grell following alongside.

"I do… and it's ridiculous." They hop across the roofs, landing lightly like cats. Xavier giggles as he clutches Will's jacket, going to chew on his tie, a favorite hobby of his. His many baby hobbies included throwing things, getting held, chewing, and eating. He particularly liked it if he was being held while the person who was holding him was moving at a fast pace… such as the current situation.

"He likes you." Grell called out to Will, making a grand jump over a gap, adding a flip at the end. Will calmly hops over, rolling his eyes.

"So what if he does. He's a baby, they like everything. And are you sure you even know where you are going?"

"Well, I managed to find Undertaker at a grave yard. It' was really creepy, because I walked up to him, and he was all like 'I heard you were looking for me'. And I told him yes, I was. And he said he'd be there waiting… you know, with a few giggles added in."

"Right…."

"You still don't' trust him."

"Obviously." Will though about the whole situation. He didn't trust anyone really. So he wasn't about to trust a person that was a fugitive on the run. But he did need his help… he looks at Xavier, who smiles cheerfully back._ I'm doing this for you, little guy._

They soon reach the ends of the houses, jumping down to the grass. Not many people were out, and those who were didn't really pay any attention to them. _Humans are like that_, Will thinks as he and Grell cross the street, reaching a park. Not many people were there either. They cross the park, going across hills, walking like two normal humans. When they finally approach the large black gates of the grave yard, Will hesitates. He was second guessing all this.

Grell, meanwhile, was fanaticizing about "Undertaker's eyes, and calmly opens the gate and strolls in. "Undertaker! We're here!" He walks around, skipping merrily along. Will walks in holding Xavier.

"Undertaker?" Grell continues to walk down aisles of headstones in random patterns, Will calmly following.

_Pretty pretty stones_, babbles Xavier in his baby talk, while William just bounces him a bit.

"Are you sure? He might not have even come…. probably just one of his private jokes…."

"Oh, William, calm down… he needs what we can give him. Or rather, the freedom we can give him."

"Again, there is no we…."

"Oh, Will, I know you'll melt to me someday."

"Right…." Will glances at the red-haired reaper, watching him skip happily. He was always happy. Not to mention, he seemed to take care of Xavier well. Will wondered what about all this made him happy, when a giggling was heard.

"Come by, have we?" Undertaker sits perched on a grave, holding his death scythe in one hand. Will immediately glares and holds Xavier protectively, while Grell bounces over.

"Hello! As I said earlier, we wanted to question you about information on kids like this-"

"Right. But you also promised me something." Undertaker shoots William a pointed look and giggles, hoping for his 'freedom', while William sighs with exasperation.

"I understand. You get what you want, just tell us about Xavier."

"I'm not stupid William. Tell me, in words, what you are promising me. I don't want to get ripped off…" His laughter echoes through the cemetery, and Grell shivers but seems to slightly enjoy it. Will, who is not at all amused by how Grell is acting, nods.

"You give us the information we want to ask, and we stop hunting you for your damn corpse-dolls."

"That's what I wanted to hear! Always to the point Mr. Spears… alright, I'll tell you all I know!" Undertaker smiles and relaxes a bit, and Grell takes this as a good sign. "You know, it's quite a bit… you should sit, your arms will get tired. Why did you bring the kid anyways?" He leans forwards to smile at Xavier, who promptly giggles and waves his arms at him.

"What do you mean? I wasn't going to leave him alone." Will looks at Undertaker like he's crazy (which he obviously is).

"I would've. He probably would have been just fine."

"Right…. Get to the point."

"Sure… or a baby-carrying-thing-a-ma-bobber would have helped… anyways, about this hybrid…."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! Kind of busy….. Thanks for the support though!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kuroshitsuji**

**A great thanks to all the reviewers/ reviews! They really do help a lot!**

**~This follows the manga's story line… just if anyone is wondering ….~ **

**Sorry for any inconvenience this may have caused.! :D**

**And, finally, sorry for not updating. I thought I could update more, but what with exams coming, tests, assignments, and new projects, I can't update as much. Sorry!**

* * *

**William's POV *Has changed to first person POV because it's easier for me to write this way***

"Sure… or a baby-carrying-thing-a-ma-bobber would have helped… anyways, about this hybrid…." Undertaker holds out his arms to Xavier, still nestled in my arms. I stare at him in disbelief for a few moments before answering.

"Why?"

"Because he's adorable, of course! And I want to get a sense of him… it'll help me when I'm determining exactly what he is." Undertaker keeps his smile, and surprisingly, the kid smiles back. So, I reluctantly hand him over the kid, and he plops him down on his knee. "Aww, you're adorable for a kid, I'll admit that… not many little things catch my attention." Xavier giggles at Undertaker, taking his braid to tug on it a bit.

"Okay, you've got what you want…."

"Right! First off… you've noticed how he grows faster than what is considered normal… so that's covered. I'm not sure when he'll stop growing. Demons can change their forms, so that is really debatable."

"It's not debatable. He's not one of 'them'." Glaring, I clench my fists.

"Yes, he is, William. Which plays another large role… on another note; you should know what type of soul he is. Half human, half demon."

"He's not completely-"

"William, my ….well, not friend, more like acquaintance… you need to learn to listen more." Undertaker looks down at the infant, who now has his braid in his mouth and is chewing on it. He manages to tug it back, and runs a hand through Xavier's bright red locks. Xavier grabs one of his hands, seemingly interested in the dark nails.

"He has a point, Will." Grell pulls out a nail file and begins to file his nail, still sitting on a grave. He has been quiet during this, and I shoot him a look. He simply grins one of his 'seductive' smiles, though it seems anything but at the moment.

"Fine, fine, what else?"

Undertaker watches Xavier, running his hand and nail through his hair slowly as Xavier examines his other free hand, picking at them. I wondered why his nails were black, before he spoke again. "As I said, he is part demon and human. His soul is part demon and human when he was born. This means his soul can be consumed. And, yes, he is now part shinigami…. but only his body."

I stared. "… What does that mean?"

"Well, he won't be normal. For example, his eyes aren't even our color… more like a bright blue… but he may or may not need glasses. And his strength… it will be a mix, depending on who the demon father was. Shinigamis are made with relatively equal strength. However, certain shinigamis, such as myself, know how to use that strength, so we seem stronger. But this little one may be a mix. Demons aren't created equal. You might want to consider hiring a demon to teach him when he's older…."

"You said his soul can be consumed?"

"Yes. In fact, your interesting friend Grell here told me that some demons have already come looking for him. This child is different. His soul is like a beacon to their kind. I'm telling you this now, something or someone may come looking for him in the future."

"You mean the father."

"Exactly." Satisfied, Undertaker leans back a bit, getting more comfortable on his tombstone. He brings up his arm with the long sleeve, using it to shield Xavier from the wind. The kid snuggles into him, probably deciding he was just another friend. I cross my arms as well. Our kind, shinigamis, are pretty much immune to the cold, but tonight is particularly cold. Winter must be coming.

"Right, so if the father comes along, me and William can handle him just fine." Grell points in as he slips the red nail file into a pocket. He adjusts his red coat, then holds out his arms to Xavier, and Undertaker gets up to hand him back over.

"Yes, but you don't know who the father is. You're going to need to be careful." Undertaker shrugs at Grell, and then turns back to me. "On another note, you must consider his diet. Believe me, a hungry demon is a nasty one. A hybrid that's part demon, and is young is even worse." He giggles madly before turning away, walking between the graves to a forest at the edge.

"Wait, what do you mean diet?" I stare after him, and he glances back.

"You know what I mean, Will."

I stand there. My life revolves around collecting souls. Most of all, to make sure certain beings don't get those souls. _Demons._ And now, I must apparently break that rule? I already broke a rule by saving him… _should even consider this? Should I not?_ I look over at the infant, who lies in Grell's arms, playing with his hair. He was so happy… maybe, if I watched him long enough, could I change him? Make sure he wasn't the monster I believed demons were?

Undertaker seemed to read my thoughts. "Just remember, William, keeping an animal in a cage helps no one. It'll will hurt itself, or its captives. Remember that. On a cheerier note, ever need a babysitter, give me a call! You know where to find me." And he's gone.

Grell stands there, bouncing Xavier. "Well, we have a babysitter! And got a bit of information…"

I roll my eyes and turn to head back to my house. I can hear Grell humming, his boots making noises as soon as we're on the cobble-stoned street. "We barely got any information. And he's not babysitting him."

"He gave us advice. Advice _you _need. And did you even hear all he had to say? A demon to teach our little Xavier…. Oh, Will, you know the perfect one to help us…"

"If you even think of bringing him into this, I'll hate you forever."

"You always claim to hating me forever, so that won't help. And we really need someone… and you always claim he's tamer than all the other ones! Please, Willy? Grell skips up ahead before spinning around to look at me, his lower lip in a pout. I blink, wanting to say no…. but honestly his face is adorable.

_Adorable? Where did that thought come from_? I shake my head, and look back up to him. Grell has a questioning look in his eyes. "What?"

I stare for a moment before looking away. "Nothing." Grell still watches me with curiosity, so I decide to distract him. "Yes."

"Yes? Oh really? This is great! I'll go see him tomorrow after my shift!" Grell returns to merrily skipping back to the place, Xavier clutching onto him giggling. Mumbling a few words about demons, I follow.

_Once again, William, you may have just brought more…. people into your hybrid problem._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-I don't own Kuroshitsuji**

**Thanks for the support people! :D LOVE the reviews.**

**Sorry for some typos I've caught in some last chapters... my bad!**

**And I finally decided to upload a cover photo I drew… (forced by my friend). Kind of sucks, made all by hand… and then I uploaded it to the wrong story at first, so if you can't see it on this story first sorry!**

**Props to my friend who up-loaded the photo for me….**

* * *

**William POV**

"Daddy, I want another cookie."

"William, its William. And you just had a cookie. Five, in fact."

"But I want another one, daaaaddyyyy. Gwell would give me another one."

"My name is William, and I just said no-"

"But Da-…. Willy, I want another one." Xavier sits at the kitchen counter pouting, his arms crossed. His large blue eyes threaten to spill over with tears as he looks down sadly at the granite counter tops. I sigh and go over, wiping the cookie crumbs into the garbage before wiping his chin. He looks up at me sadly. I swear that kid has learned a lot from Grell.

"You won't want supper if I give you more. Now, you need to get changed into clean clothes again…" I pick him up into my arms, taking him to the living room. He clings to me, playing with me tie.

"Can I have a tie? I want a tie. Why don't I have a tie daddy?"

"Maybe some time, we can buy you one." I sit him down on the couch, getting a new pair of clothes for him. Black pants, a white long-sleeved shirt, a purple vest. I give him a black bow tie, making it neat under his chin… which is a bit hard as he struggles, trying to get out of my grasp while repeatedly yanking on my own tie. When I'm done, I grab a black jacket, putting him in it.

"I want a tie. Everyone at your work has a tie. I want a tie." He tries to look at the bow tie under his chin, and attempts to take it off. Exhausted from taking care of this kid, I turn around to find something to occupy myself until Grell comes to pick him up. He insists on taking Xavier to see that… _demon_. I refused to go… well, still refuse. So the two will be going alone.

"You can have a tie then. And I'm busy, so if you wouldn't mind being quiet…." I flip open a book, and begin to read quietly. Xavier stares for a bit before jumping off the couch, heading into the other room. I listen to the loud steps, marveling at how fast that kid was growing. It had only been about a week since seeing Undertaker… and the kid was the size of a two-year-old. And to add onto that, he spoke a few years older. He had the mind of a five or six-year old… and he used that mind for such things as stealing more cookies.

I continue to read, occasionally hearing scuffling in the next room, and I keep on wondering if I should check up on him. I neglect this… until there is a rather unpleasant noise of an instrument being played, not at all in tune.

"Xavier?" I get up, going to the other room where the piano sits. He sits on the bench, his legs too short to reach the ground, and is pressing keys at random. He pouts, and then looks at me with confusion.

"Da-... Willy, why won't it work? It doesn't sound pretty…." He looks back at the keys frowning, and I go to sit beside him.

"It takes practice to play an instrument, Xavier. Not to mention to be able to play it with skill." I click eight keys, going up a scale, the notes in perfect timing and order. Xavier looks more confused.

"Can I play the piano?"

"Well, it takes discipline, and a lot of hard work. It helps if you have an ear for music."

"I only have two ears!" He clutches the sides of his head with his hands, and I sigh with slight amusement.

"That's not what I mean. What I mean is that sometimes, people have a gift with it."

"I want a gift…" He looks at the keys. "Can you teach me?"

"I can, if you want me to." And with that, I begin teaching him the different keys, saying their names while reciting them. He repeats after me.

"C….D… F… no, E... then F?... G… A,B, C!" He grins up at me, even though he only got the letter names… not the right keys. I laugh at his enthusiasm, and ruffle his hair a bit.

"That's great… and Grell is going to come get you right away." I glance at the clock. Grell should have been here five minutes ago. I stand up, picking him off the bench and leading him to the front door. He clings to my hand, skipping while humming a random tune. As I wonder where Grell is, the front door opens with a bang.

"Willy! And… there's my darling!" Grell grins and picks up Xavier, spinning him in his arms. The happy boy wraps his arms around his neck and giggles loudly. After planting a kiss on his cheek, Grell turns back to me. "Sorry I was late… there was a bit of extra work, you know how it is… especially when you're not there." He shrugs, then turns to head out the door.

"Wait… if that demon tries anything on Xavier-"

"You'll rip his throat out? Pretty sure he knows that… and as if you could." Grell grins. "Then again, you may have a chance…"

"Whatever. And you guys need to be back-"

"By 8, or 9-ish.. I know, William. Though it's nice how you are so caring today." And with that, Grell suddenly plants a kiss on my cheek and heads back for the door. Xavier giggles more at this, watching us closely. I am about to argue, but for the sake of the kid being there I don't.

"Bye Daddy!" The small kid waves over Grell's shoulder at me happily, looking as though he wanted me to go with them. I wave and watch them quietly as they head out the door, the sun shining brightly on the two red-heads.

* * *

**Sorry for the rather short chapter… I just wanted some fluffiness… some character building stuff… but fear not, for now I'll definitely need to have a certain demon next chapter… mwhahaah!.**


	7. Chapter 7

***Disclaimer- Same as always… I don't own Kuroshitsuji….**

**Thanks for the reviews!... And that is all… :D You know, that's all except for the fact that the long-awaited Sebastian has arrived to the story… since some of you fans seem to love him so much… as do I…**

* * *

**Xavier POV**

_Pretty, pretty purple flowers…. Pretty, pretty beautiful…_I hum quietly to myself as I eye the flower beds me and my mommy pass by. I was told that we were going to see 'someone'… my daddy called him less-then-tolerable, while my mommy called him a devious delight sometimes. I had no idea what they were talking about, though judging by the faces they made when this person was brought up, they both felt _very_ differently about him. I wondered what he was like briefly, before looking back at the flowers.

"Gwrell, those fwlowers are pwetty…."

"Those are violets. A quite depressing color…." Grell goes back to humming as I stare at them. My mommy seemed to be very opinionated. I called Grell my mommy… but I wasn't sure how Grell felt about it. I called William daddy occasionally… and though he corrected me a lot, he never got really upset over it. I wondered if Grell would be mad. Then again, Grell didn't seem to always get upset… except for that time I messed with that make-up kit. Suddenly, Grell begins skipping cheerfully.

"Weee're here!" He carries me through a gate, and heads to a large mansion. I cling to the red folds of her jacket as we head to it. I watch as the front door opens, and someone comes out to meet us. All I can think of is the blackness… black is all he wore, besides the white gloves, the white gloves, . His skin was pale, the hair deep and dark… what was it called? Raven-black? I watch the man in curiosity. As he comes nearer, he quickly talks with a flawless voice, along with an accent.

"So, this is the hybrid I presume?" He watches me, and I stare at him questioningly back.

"Oh, yes, this is our little darling Xavier!" Grell smiles and bounces me, and I continue to stare at the man.

"Ours? Glad to see you and William finally admitted the unhealthy feelings for each other…." The man continues to stare, his eyes a bit dark as well. I blink.

"They aren't unhealthy…they are normal." I frown a bit at the man, and he stares before the corners of his mouth turn up slightly with amusement.

"Oh, normal, are they?" He turns back to Grell. "According to what you have said… you have only had him a while. He has grown up fast…." He looks back at me for a few moments. "Would you two like to come in? The young Master and the servants have all gone out, so we have the place to ourselves." And with that, he spins on his heel and heads to the house. Grell skips after him quickly, and I continue to hold on.

Once inside, and after Grell places me down, I take a look around. This place was large… my eye was drawn to everything, the smooth shiny floor, the long staircase…. I took a couple steps forward, looking at everything, staring intently at the designs. I can hear Grell and this man talking quickly… I can't tell if they arguing or not as well. As they continue, I approach the large stairs cautiously, my small boots lightly squeaking on the floor, when my name is called.

"Xavier, is it? Xavier T. Spears?" I turn around, the man staring at me. He smiles, actually looking friendly. "I'll take you to the other room, then me and you" he looks to Grell, "can discuss the arrangements." And with a curt nod, he once again heads off to another room. I bounce after him, moving to hold my mommy's hand.

We soon find ourselves in another room. Couches, tables, chairs, a fire place. It was cozy. The first thing I see is a board game, and I run to it, plopping down into the big seat. I grab the dice, turning them in my hand, slowly inspecting them. Grell immediately starts to say something about …. well, that I basically _shouldn't_ be doing that, but the man interrupts with a low chuckle.

"I see you are interested in the young master's board game… it is kind of morbid for a young fellow, such as yourself." The man goes to a tray in the corner, with tea on it. "Would you like some tea?" I nod, and Grell looks like he is going to have a heart-attack.

"Oh, yes, my Sebastian-"

"I wasn't talking to you, Grell. I was asking Xavier…" Sebastian smiles slightly, and I smile back. But there is the oddest feeling behind it… I think about it as I stare at the eyes, so dark, and I can almost imagine that darkness swallowing everything up…

Grell pouts and launches into a long rant, while this 'Sebastian' brings me tea and cookies. Wondering why, I take a cookie and sip the tea… then giggle and grin. They were delicious, perfect. It felt like I had never had food like this before… I begin eating, my eyes still taking in the board game as Sebastian sits in a chair on the other side of the room with my mommy, and they begin to talk.

I ignore most of their conversation, for it doesn't catch my interest. Though I do pick up occasional words here and there, my hearing be that well, it is mostly just random talk… or at least to me it is. I polish off the food and tea I was given, and a toy ship sits in the corner. I get up and go to it, kneeling on the wooden floor to play, glancing over my shoulder at the two. If they have noticed, they haven't said anything.

"…demon….. which is why….. help….. can you…." My sharp hearing picks up things here and there, but I still haven't paid attention. The man's deep voice replies curtly, even sounding slightly amused at some points.

I go back to the toy when I hear a noise, and I turn around to see Sebastian and Grell have gotten up.

"Xavier, darling, wait here for a moment, okay? We have some business to discuss…." Grell smiles at me, and I nod a bit before turning away. Sebastian once again leaves the room, my mommy following. I play with the ship, slightly tempted to get up and follow them to hear what is so important… when I notice the tray in the corner of the room again.

"Cookies!" I get up and runs to eat to have more, even eating a pastry there, my mind forgetting about the other two's discussion.

* * *

**There you go! Mwahhaa… alright…. Now to try and figure out what Grell and Sebastian are talking about that Xavier mustn't hear….**

**And any spelling/ grammer errors? Just let me know! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

***Disclaimer* I don't own Kuroshitsuji... *sadness***

**Haah thanks so much for the reviews!**

**Did people want longer chapters? I feel as though that's the case… but every time I make longer chapters, I feel as though it drones on… and on and on and on…**

**And any errors, spelling errors, other than when Xavier talks… just let me know!...**

* * *

**Grell POV**

I pout, wondering why this demon could be so kind to Xavier… but so cruel to me. Then again, it was only a teasing pout. Playing hard to get… it made for one very exciting game. I sit in a plush chair, settling into the cushion as he serves to Xavier. Made me curious as to why my cold-hearted Sebastian would act this way.

When he finally comes back to join me, leaving the small boy with some cookies and tea, he immediately begins talking. "He's smart… his mind obviously capable. He lets on more than he shows… it's probably a result of his heritage." Sebastian glances at Xavier in the chair, who is polishing off the cookies like nothing. I frown and squirm in my seat.

"Um… right… about that, you see, he…." I lower my voice. "He doesn't know he's part demon, and I'm not sure anyone is ever going to tell him, which is why we need your help. A _real_ demon's help, for multiple reasons… so can you?" I'm leaning on the edge of the seat towards him, hoping Xavier doesn't hear. Sebastian seems to pick on this, for he gets up.

"Perhaps talking in private is more suitable." He heads for the door, and I get up to follow, letting Xavier know that we are just going out for a chat. Leaving the small boy, I walk into another room that is a simpler version of the original one we were in, and I quickly sit down, enjoying the leisure moment. Sebastian simply calmly sits across from me once again.

"Now, tell me, what did you need help with exactly?" He sits straight, looking genuinely interested. I blink, for he has never shown me this kind of attention before… except for when he's planning to kill me. Shaking my head, I answer.

"Well… I, or rather, me and Will were wondering how his demon heritage may affect him. Seeing as he is part demon… Undertaker gave us a bit of information, but being a shinigami he wouldn't know everything. This is why I came to ask you some things-"

"Let me guess, you probably want the basic questions… like is it absolutely necessary for him to feed like a demon? Does he have to live like one? Can he blend in with our kind, or hide from us? Or perhaps…. can our kind find him?" I nod to all his statements, wondering how he thought all those up… I sure hadn't. I cross my legs as I watch him answer. "Well, yes, it is necessary for him to feed… you see, it is rare for a demon-human hybrid to have been born in the first place. The demon part ultimately, in the end, consumes the human side. The human soul. However, with turning his physical body into partly a shinigami's, you have created a safe-barrier, but only a temporary one. If you want, if he is older, I can perhaps help him-"

"Oh, you'd do that?" I grin and bounce in my seat, and he looks mildly annoyed but continues.

"Yes, I would. But may I inquire as to one question?" I nod briefly. "Why? It would no doubt upset William… and it just peaks my curiosity to why you have done this in the first place."

"Well, I did it because… well, I mean, we both know that I can't have a child. And the kid's soft red hair… I couldn't help it. And I know it will upset William… but we have no other choice. And I don't know many other… _tamer_ demons to seek help from." I frown to myself a bit, reminiscing. Then, something occurs to me. "I believe I have a right to a final question...?"

"Please, by all means."

"Why are _you_ doing this?" I cross my arms on my chest as I lean back into the chair, narrowing my bright green eyes. "I mean, you just met him, and you treat him so special. I never recall _you_ treating me like that."

"Because you're repulsive. However… well, it has a lot to do with his soul…"

"If you even think of taking it, I'll rip out your throat!" I jump up to glare icily, baring my shark-like teeth. He just chuckles with slight amusement.

"You could try. And that's not what I meant. I had often heard that hybrids can be so appealing to demons… and I've noticed it myself. Especially with this boy, Xavier. For example, souls are like the candles in a dark cave to demons. But certain ones are like a spot-light, an illuminating glow like the sun." He stands up, straightening his jacket. "And if a child were to get in the wrong hands things could get… complicated. They are more powerful than normal…." Sebastian frowns to himself for a moment, thinking of something, and I interrupt.

"Okay… so, you don't want him in the wrong hands? And like you could take me on…."

"I could, actually. I have, if you don't recall. And no… this child may need protection, protection _I'm_ willing to provide." He now turns and heads for the door, and I follow back frowning. "So, I can help this child's demonic side cooperate. On a last note…. I only thirst for my Master's soul. You precious 'darling' is safe." He smirks and enters into the hallway, leaving me slightly baffled. Shaking my head, I go to fetch Xavier.

"Come on, darling, we must leave soon!" I watch as Sebastian surprisingly and very gently helps him to his feet, and Xavier runs to my side to clutch me hand. Glancing down at him, I smile, and he giggles back.

"Are we gowing home?"

"We are, dear." I take him back out the manor, gathering him into my arms. He clutches lightly onto my coat, placing his face in the crook of my neck while humming slightly. Content and happy, I head back, not once worrying about what that demon had in mind. Perhaps I should've.

**Sebastian POV**

I watch as they leave out the front quickly, nodding my head ever so slightly towards the small boy Grell was holding. The boy named Xavier stares, his silent gaze acknowledging me. I marvel at the tiny being. So weak, yet full of power. To say I wasn't interested was a lie. I turn to head back inside to clean up the room.

Replacing the toy ship the boy seemed to have found, I turn it over in my hands. I had taken it from the child gently, and he let me… perhaps I should have let him take it. I begin to clean the room again, my mind preoccupied. It wasn't the fact that he wanted the toy that caught my attention… it was the small mark on his hand. I was sure I had seen one similar to it, but there were always many demons in such places as Hell. So it meant nothing.

I ponder this was amusement as I put the tea set away. The boy's father may have been anyone. He probably had some power, to have such a son. Then again, the beery fact that the child survived was a miracle. Most never lived at all… some mothers couldn't even carry through with the pregnancy.

"Having the boy on our side may be… an advantage…" I mused to myself as I thought it over. Just another pawn… another chest piece. Then again, he might qualify as a knight… with better practice, better skill. Should the Master know of this? I wipe down the table, and then get out one of the many other tea sets that were here. While setting it up for Master's arrival, I was really wondering, should I?

"Ah, but the young Master has never asked me of it yet… and it is rare that he will. And if he does… I'll simply tell him the truth." Smirking to myself, I get the tea prepared and see the carriage pull up. Perfect timing.

"Hmm… but just how long can you last, Xavier T. Spears?" I muse to myself as I move quickly to get the front door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji….**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! You all have no idea how much they mean…. Glad to see people like this story! There is over 900 views at the moment… and for all this…prepare for fluffiness!**

* * *

**William POV**

"The suit will be ruined if we take him there…"

"Oh, calm down William, he's only … well, technically a few weeks old, but already looks 5… he'll be fine!" Grell giggles at me from where he lounges on my couch. I shake my head and continue to button up Xavier's jacket. Xavier wore a purple dress shirt, and everything else black, including a tie. The tie was abnormally huge… because it was mine. Xavier had put up quite a fuss just to wear a tie, and after much debate, he will now be wearing it. Doing up the last few buttons, I turn to get my own jacket that was laying folded next to Grell.

"Still, it might be un-becoming…."

"Willy, darling, you are so stiff. Be right back, I want to make sure my makeup looks alright enough for public viewing…" Grell jumps up and runs into the hallway, his boots clicking on the wooden floors. I roll my eyes, then turn to look back at Xavier. He holds the tie lovingly, satisfied with himself. He should be; not only has he succeeded in getting a tie, but he has managed to convince us to take him to a restaurant that makes pizza. He wanted us all to go. A 'family' thing, he called it. Apparently, he wanted one like all the other kids that he seen outside had. A nice, perfect family….

I shake my head. We were probably anything but a family… I head to the front door to wait for Grell. Seconds later, the boy's little pattering steps on the floor can be heard, following me. Tilting my head back a bit, I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose. Because I watch this kid a lot, I've been so behind in paper work. All I want to do is go to the office to work on it… but obviously, that was not happening. As I stand there, a warm hand grasps mine.

"Daddy, are you alwright? You look slweepy and upset…." I look down to see Xavier holding onto my hand, the large eyes staring up at me. I smile and lean down to brush some of the bangs out of his face.

"I'm fine, Xavier. I'm just…." I paused. I wasn't totally sure how I was at the moment.

"Are you mad? Don't you like me? If you don't… isn't the opposite of love hate? Does that mean you hate me?" Xavier blinks, looking slightly confused and worried as he asks the question. I stare surprised, wondering where these ideas came from.

"Why would I be mad? And I like you… I could never hate you, Xavier." I smile comfortingly. "Why are you asking?"

"Cause I don't want to be alone." He pouts a bit, and I continue to stare.

"Why on Earth would you ever be alone? I mean, we'd never leave-"

"Are you sure?" His lower lip sticks out, trembling a bit, and with another sigh I pull him into a hug.

"I'm completely sure. You have two people who love you very, very much. And if anything were to ever happen to us, there are so many other people we could trust… and they'd fall in love with you right away. Besides, Grell and I aren't going anywhere for the foreseeable future." I move back to hold his shoulders. "Alright? We'll always be with you."

"Yes, daddy." He nods quickly, and I feel slightly relieved. Then, he suddenly grins big. "Can we get ice-cream after?"

"We can get whatever you want." I stand, and right then Grell comes bounding down the stairs.

"Well, are my two daaaaarlings ready to have fun?" He smiles while jumping up and down a bit, meanwhile I stare. He has chosen a black skirt and red blouse to go with his signature red jacket. I blank out, a small part of me wanting to object, when Xavier pipes up.

"You look so bootiful mommy!" I turn to glance at him again, surprised at the 'mommy' part, and Grell just gushes.

"Awwe, thanks doll! And you are just so handsome yourself." He pulls him into a hug while smothering his cheek in a kiss, leaving a large red spot. Xavier giggles and squirms, trying to get away, and I look at my watch.

"You know, if you guys really still want to get to that thing, we need to leave…. well, now. It closes in a bit." I open the door and wait, and Grell bounces out the open door. Xavier takes his small steps in order to stand next to me, choosing to hold my hand. With that, I close the door behind me as I leave.

* * *

"Hehe, I want moooore!" Xavier swings his legs under the table happily as I wipe some sauce off his place. I had managed to find a very fancy place, and Xavier was delighted.

"Hold on, you don't want to make yourself sick…" I place the napkin back down and look at Grell. For calling himself a 'lady', the death god can sure eat a lot. He has already swallowed… well, more like inhaled 5 large pieces of pizza as well as a chicken leg, and is halfway through his sixth pizza slice. He pauses when he's about to take a bite to stare back at me.

"What? I'm hungry. There's practically no food at your place." He continues to finish off the piece, and I raise an eyebrow.

"There would be more food if you didn't eat it all. And went to your _own_ home once in a while….." I stare bluntly, and Xavier giggles as he watches Grell pop the last bite into his mouth. With that, Grell leans forwards.

"Well, you barely eat at all anyways. I swear you are going to get anorexic…" Grell pokes me from across the table, and I lean back away from him.

"I eat a decent amount. You and I just have a difference in opinion, as usual." I cross my arms, and now Xavier pokes me, prompting me to glance at him. "What is it Xavier?" He merely answers with a giggle, and Grell pokes me again.

"Perhaps we don't agree on everything."

"Obviously." I pick up a glass of wine and drink slowly, looking around the restaurant. It is fancy, gold and red décor. Booths, like ours, near the window to stare out into the streets. Waiters in black and white walking around. A violin plays some music at the moment, for most of the band that had been playing earlier was now enjoying their break. I look around, noticing all the other people sitting in their seats, and others on a large dance floor. Most dressed fancily. I dote on how simple and frail they all seem, when Grell tugs at me hand.

"You know, William, when out with a woman, one would normally ask said woman to dance." He smiles and tilts his head to the side, and I scoff a bit. Xavier then bounces in his seat excitedly.

"Mommy and daddy sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-…..I-G-T!" He giggles, and I roll my eyes.

"And I kindly refuse." I go back to people-watching, and Xavier pouts.

"You have to, daddy! I... I dare you!" He giggles some more, while I respond with a sigh. Grell jumps up.

"Come on, William just once?" I stare between the two, both equally pouting. So, of course, I give in.

"Just once…." I stand up, taking Grell's hand and leading him out to the dance floor. Our shoes squeak slightly on the clear floors, the gold and white marble tiles smooth, clean to the point where you can see our reflections. I turn to Grell and keep holding his hand with my left, and use my right to hold him by his waist, tugging him closer. His eyes go slightly large with surprised, and he clings to me. He is surprisingly calm… I thought he'd be freaking a bit with excitement.

"Huh… I wasn't totally sure that you _could_ dance. Glad to see you can." Grell smirks up and me, and I tilt my head. He finally gets a dance with me, and chooses to tease me? Then again, he always teases….

"You know me…." I bite my lip, trying to endure this. I look over his shoulder to watch the rest of the band members join the violinist, and they move into a slow melody. I smile at the tune, swaying a bit, and Grell follows my lead. He chooses to lean his head on my shoulder, humming along with the tune. Inhaling slowly, I catch Grell's scent. Smooth and fresh… like roses. I grin to myself for no particular reason, not even bothering to question it. Grell laughs a bit.

"Why now, of all times, do you change?" Grell muses quietly, his voice slightly purring in my ear. _Good question_, I think to myself. Why now? I dance quietly, wondering how to answer.

"Because… I simply did. And I'm still the same William… that is _really_ annoyed with all the work I'm going to have to face tomorrow…" I frown to myself while Grell chuckles in my ear.

"Of course you are…." He nuzzles my neck slightly, and I continue to glide across the floor with him. I was… content. I had been feeling annoyed, but I was happy with myself. Grinning, I lean into his ear, singing softly.

"There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel. Open and closed within your eyes… I'll place the sky... within your eyes." I smile some more, and Grell laughs quietly back, not protesting, so I continue. "There's such a fooled heart, beating so fast in search of new dreams. A love that will last within your heart… I'll place the moon… within your heart." I step back to spin him before pulling him close. He giggles girlishly, and lets me lead once again.

I close my eyes, enjoying the moment as Xavier sits in his seat, watching and giggling giddily. The small boy seemed happy with his family… family? Was that what we were now, though it hadn't' been intentional? And if we were… was it really a bad thing?

_William, indeed, why now have you changed?_

* * *

***bows* Thank you readers! I hoped you enjoyed this… hehe… and can anyone guess the song William was singing, hmm...? Well until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kuroshitsuji**

**Chapter 10… to celebrate 1000 VIEWS! Thank you people!**

**A lot of the next while will be setting up plots… moving things along and such…**

* * *

**Xavier POV**

"Served… only to discover… si-… sights of woe. Regions of sorrow, dol-…doleful shades, where peace, and rest… can never dwell. Hope never comes." I stutter over the words, trying my best to read the book. The leather bound volume rests in my hand as the carriage moves along slowly. I quickly glance up to see Sebastian watching me, looking slightly amused.

"You read quiet good for someone who looks…. about six." Sebastian then turns his both bored and amused gaze out the window. I blink, surprised. This is the first thing he has said during the ride. I'm not sure why I'm with him… all I know is that Grell insisted I be with him. For the entire night, since it was evening. My father approved… well, actually seemed to just tolerate it. So, I was going with Sebastian… somewhere. We sat in this moving carriage alone.

"My daddy taught me…." I look back at the book to resume reading. "For those… rebellious…. Here thir… thir...? Thy...? _Their_ prison ordained…. In utter darkness, and t-their portion set. As far-"

"As far removed from God and light of Heaven." Sebastian finishes that verse, his clear accent moving pronouncing the words cleanly. I look back up at him.

"You know this story?"

"Yes. I think Milton was interesting. A human though. But still, amusing." He looks back at me. "I am surprised to see you reading it…. a philosophic poem lover wasn't what I dubbed you as."

"I like it."

"Do you even understand it?"

"Does it matter?" I look back down at the book, swinging my short legs. Sebastian chuckles.

"Perhaps it doesn't, if the only purpose was to entertain you." Sebastian immediately goes quiet again, and I sigh with relief. At least I can try and get back to my book. I look down at it, flipping calmly through it as I read the words. It is true that I can't' entirely understand it all. I just got the basic idea; the fall from heaven for certain people, like Lucifer, Eve, Adam. It aroused my curiosity.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"Why did Lucifer fall? He had a choice… why didn't he choose the right one?" I look up at him, tilting my head to the side. Sebastian laughs.

"Why? He went against his God, his king. His ultimate ruler. A chess piece doesn't go against their king."

"But…. If one calls the other only as a chest piece… why would a person listen to their king? It makes no sense…."

"Different reasons. A compromise perhaps. A mistake. A truce. An agreement. In Lucifer's case, he disobeyed his king out of greed. And so he fell."

"Oh…. Alwright…" I look back down at the book to read it, my eyes reading a bit more. I get lost in my own world, while trying to understand it, when the carriage jolts to a stop. I shudder as it does so… I've decided that I don't like carriages. At all. I set the book on the seat as Sebastian climbs out, turning back to help me out. I grasp onto his hand, choosing not to let go as I take a look at our surroundings.

We've stopped in the middle of a dirt road. In front of me lays an old looking building, seeming to crumble and fall apart on the far right, but generally nice and fancy in the left. The building itself is in the middle of a small valley… rather, between two hills opposing each other. The sun is already low in the West, the cold breeze blowing down the hills. I pull my black jacket tighter around me, walking towards the house in curiosity. It looked huge…

_Bam._ I fall to the ground, wincing. Sebastian merely picks me up again, and pulls out a cloth to wipe some of the dirt off my face, then dusts off my pants. "You should be more careful."

I pout. "I'm sowwry. Where are we?"

"A manor."

"Where?"

"Just on the edge of London. It is secluded... exactly what we need." He glances at the driver. "Thank you for the ride. You are not needed anymore." The driver nods, and then takes off. I frown, and turn to look as Sebastian, but he has already taken off to the place. Curious, I hurry to keep up.

"Why are we here?"

"I am going to teach you basic things… and watch you for the time being." He opens the large oak doors, and I rush in behind. The inside is dark, and I take a cautious look around. Just a large, normal hall. I can see a room straight up ahead, two more too my left and right. I start to go to my left, wanting to check it out, when Sebastian chuckles that deep sound again. I look at him.

"What is it?"

"So… you can see?"

"Of course…." I stare at him, wondering what the point was, when he moves past me into the room I was just heading into.

"Normally… a Shinigami can't see in here. Because it is absolutely pitch black. Yes, they can see to some extent… but not well." He disappears around the corner, leaving me to chase him.

"Why? I'm a shinigami…." suddenly, I grin and bounce in my spot. "Oooohhh am I special? Like, I have awesome powers or something?"

He looks back at me, smirking slightly. "You could say that. Now hurry up, I promised your care-givers I'd feed you, seeing as we left quite abruptly." Pouting some more, I follow to head to the room, walking into a large kitchen. In the middle is… an island, they call it? I go and attempt to sit on a chair, letting him lift me up into it, before he begins to make a meal. I begin to wonder why we're here more….

_Then again, as long as I get to eat it doesn't matter…._ I smile and watch the meal be prepared, the smells teasing me, so tantalizing. I wait for him to finish, wondering what the mysterious man Sebastian had planned.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kuroshitsuji….**_**yet…**_** mwahha….**

**First off… THANK FOR THE REVIEWS! They motivate me to continue…**

**Thank you **ECYA**…. You seem to have a lot of insight into this story… XD You can see far ahead into the plot….. I wouldn't want to give anything away however…hehe….**

**And for**Vidgealz C Valvatore**… the song was ' As the World falls down', by David Bowie. Strange man… great song though… sort of sad as well. It's from the movie 'Labyrinth'… I know the song wasn't made around this story's time… but I decided it suited the theme.**

* * *

**Sebastian POV**

I watch with curiosity as the small boy eats. Well, practically inhales. He takes a piece of steak I cut for him, chewing on it, then goes to grab some toast and munch on that as well. He polishes off everything fast, then picks up the cup of tea and gulps it down. Once finished, he places the cup on the table while looking up at me… and makes a small burp. This sends him into a fit of giggles, and I plaster a smile on my face.

"I take it as you enjoyed your meal?" I pick up the plates and cups, tuning to dump them into the sink behind me. As soon as they hit the bottom of it, they smash to pieces. It doesn't matter to me if they break. I can always materialize more… but using all my abilities in front of this kid may frighten him. I want him to trust me, after all.

"It tasted nice. Thank you, Sebatan." Xavier smiles up at me happily, not pronouncing my name right at all. I tilt my head, wondering why a small boy who speaks like a toddler at times can ever read the famous works of Milton? A book that is meant for a person years his senior? But this is good… his mind developing fast. It will help. I have no interest in a brat.

_Now… I must train this child… but at the same time, not let him know he's part demon_, I think to myself as I watch the boy closely. That poses… a problem. I mean, he's smart like an older child… but has all a younger child's curiosity.

"You're welcome, Xavier. And there is no need to thank me." I turn and head to the other room. "Come along." If I was going to help this child…. I needed to know more.

He follows, his small pattering on the floor moving fast to keep up. I walk to the room that was to the right of the houses' entrance, leading us into a library. Square, tall shelves going up about nine feet, and above those shelves a balcony that could be reaches from the second floor of this place. The upper level contained more books, all of different sizes and colors. In the center of the room, looking dull, were two old couches facing each other, a small murky brown table in between them. This place really was something when it was newer.

"It is dirty…." Xavier glanced around slowly before walking to a couch, gingerly sitting on top of it. I walk briskly to a shelf on the other side of the room. There is only one window in the entire room, and I pull back the curtains, and old smell wafting up from them. Frowning a bit, I decided I should have spruced it up more…. oh well. I let the light pour in, illuminating the cold space before walking around the walls, searching.

"The value of something isn't based on its looks, but its purpose…." My eyes trail over the old volumes, all thick and old. Alright… maybe I _should_ have fixed-up everything. Then again, the book I was looking for couldn't be fixed… I smirk to myself as I look for it. _Ahh… there you are…_I go to the end of the shelf, the corner of the room feeling cold. Smiling, I pick it up, and then turn and head back to Xavier. This was a bit off topic… but I still needed to see something….

The boy, meanwhile, had his mind elsewhere. "Purpose… what if there is no …. purpose? Does that mean there's no… v-value?" He frowns, his brow furrowed on concentration as he stumbles slightly on the words. I watch with interest. _For such a small being… he definitely thinks of the oddest things…._

"Then perhaps there isn't any value without a purpose…." I place the book on the table in front of him. "I want you to look this over. Can you read?" I question, opening the book. It felt overly heavy in my hands, and the atmosphere of it was something that didn't belong.

"A wittle bit… not rweally…" he pouts to himself, moving to sit on the edge of the couch. His large eyes take in the book with interest. Smiling, I open it.

"This is an old book… on what some humans have picked up on witchcraft, demonology, and such." I (sort of) lie, opening to a page, and old odor wafting up from it. The boy's nose scrunches up, but he continues to look at it. I flip to a random page, scanning it, and deeming it pretty regular, I turn it too him. It was a simple thing… some old notes. "I want you to try and read this piece…." I flip the book around so he can look at it.

"Shape… shape-shifting… is an… a-ability certain… en… en-entities…? Can … perform." He looks up at me questioningly, and I nod in approval. He beams at me, and I smile slightly.

"Alright, Xavier, thank you. That is all." I pick up the book, turning to put it back in its spot. Xavier glances at me confused.

"We aren't going to wread more?"

"Why would we?"

"… I dunno…"

I turn to look at him. "I was just seeing how well you could read… now, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to see to some other things." I then look around, before being able to find it. A small piece of metal. Hiding it calmly in my sleeve, I hold out my hand to him to lead him back to the other room. He seems to have appeared to trust me, for he takes it and lets me lead him. I lead him, wondering how to do the next part.

_This is the most difficult… test his healing ability, though I can't scare him away…._ I walk to the kitchen again, pausing. Then, I look down at the boy. Deciding just to go with it, I let the sliver of metal fall, hitting his hand. He yelps, and pulls his hand away to look down. He doesn't notice the small piece on the floor, holding his hand with a confused and hurt look. It makes me feel slightly bad for once, and with a sigh, I bend over. "Let me see it."

He holds out the hand obligingly, and I stare at the cut. It is tiny, barely bleeding… but it must hurt. It should, too.

The sliver of metal was a part of a death scythe, a shinigami blade. I watched as the cut, right before my eyes, effectively healed to a small red looking mark, then faded to white, then nothing. I marveled at it. A demon could heal from it, yes. A shinigami could, but a scar was normally left. And not only did he heal though, but it happened fast. Xavier looks confused that I am just staring at his hand, and he pulls it back to stare as well.

"It's gone…"

"It is indeed." Smiling, I turn and head to the kitchen again. Materializing a drink, I hand it to him. _Should I?...No. Don't want to do too much the first day…_I think to myself as he takes the drink, happily gulping it down. I could see how he would take consuming a soul another time… depending on how demon he might be, I wouldn't exactly want to send him into a frenzy.

"Sebastan?"

"Yes?"

"Now what?" He hands the cup back to me.

Taking it, I answer him. "Now, we can have a little fun…." Thankfully, knowing the type of people my Master occasionally had around, I knew of some ways that could occupy this kid… I turn back to the counter, asking him a final question.

"Ever played cards?"

* * *

About an hour had passed… I was now glancing at the pocket watch. It had been 56 minutes and 43 seconds, to be exact. The Master had given me permission to attend to "business matter's"…. he had agreed. Technically, it wasn't a lie since he didn't elaborate or ask questions. He probably just assumed I was off doing other things to help aid him in other matters. However, I would need to be more careful. Wouldn't want to arouse his suspicion… plus, that _reaper_ would be here soon.

"Xavier, it is almost time for you to go. It is rather late." I lay my hand of cards down, tossing them aside along with the deck. Xavier looks upset, but nods and puts down his cards as well.

"Alwright… can I have milk?" He looks up at me hopefully, and I open my mouth to answer when I hear a voice.

"You can have some when you get home." We both turn, seeing no one other than William in the doorway. I stare at him apathetically, and he mutely stares back. Xavier yelps 'daddy!', and runs across the room towards him, wrapping his tiny arms around him. William picks him up with ease.

"Spears."

"Michealis."

"Wasn't too hard to find your way here, hopefully."

"Not at all. Though I wonder why you chose such an isolated spot."

"Well, I had to, if I'm going to help this… _kid_." I emphasize the last word. Better than saying demon… wouldn't want to anger the death god. William merely stares in silent contempt.

"… Indeed…. Xavier, let's go." He spun on his heel and walked out the room's door, disappearing. Seeing as he was what he was, he should have no trouble finding his way home. Satisfied, I go back to the other room, into the dingy old library. It has gotten noticeably colder, the freezing winds seeping into the old and broken down home. I cross the room, going back to the original shelf.

_Xavier, you are so very interesting…_ I hold up the old book from before, letting it sit in my arms. I re-open it to a random page, letting my eyes drift over it.

Squiggles. Squiggling lines cover it, set in rows and columns. Shapes of any kind. All of it looking like the writings of a mad man. But no. It was an old demon language, just a normal text. Then again, if it was a demon text, it wasn't normal, was it?

I had already read it, of course. But that wasn't the point. The point was that Xavier could read it. Some demons themselves found it hard looking at the writing, at least in human form. It was the language of Hell after all. But the kid could read it… the only difficulty he had reading it was simply because he was young, new to the world.

_Xavier, Xavier, what other wonders can you do? _I muse to myself as I set the book back down, wondering just how to get the kid on our side. _Why, Sebastian? It isn't his soul, is it? You have one… your Master's…. so why does this kid bother you? Power, perhaps? Greed? Curiosity?_ The list could go on.

But then again, I was a demon… so perhaps it was a demon thing.

* * *

**This was rather long, I thought… seems pretty decent though. As morbid as it is, I enjoy showcasing Sebastian as the demon/monster that he technically is… hehe… I can't be the only one…**


	12. Chapter 12

***Disclaimer- I don't own Kuroshitsuji**

**Firstly… sorry for not updating! Lots of stuff going on… and seeing as my exams are real close, I have no idea how much I'll be able to update.**

**The good thing about all my excess time is that I can muse over multiple plots and scenarios…and whether or not I want a real depressing one….**

**Thank for the reviews people! Make me want to continue this story, of course… XD**

**Let me know of any spelling errors!**

* * *

**Xavier POV**

I clung to my daddy's hand securely as we walked towards the tall building. I was excited to be here. My daddy had work, as well as my mommy. They were going to use the day to catch up or something… meanwhile, I would be taken care of by someone else. I thought it'd be the Sebastian man; he seemed interesting, even if there was something frightening about him. Though I had no reason to be frightened of him, since he generally acted nice… but still….

But I was going to see someone else. I continued to hold on to my father's hand as we approached the building, walking inside. I kept as close to him as I could, looking around. Everyone seemed to wear funny suits, like my dad, but some of the girls had on skirts and stuff. They all appeared to wear glasses as well. I stared in wonderment as we walked, noticing the shockingly bright eyes. All of them the same… like my mom and dads.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Xavier?"

"Why does everyone have strange eyes?" I turn to look up at him, hoping for an answer. Normally, he answered so quickly. But… as the seconds ticked by, his jaw seemed to be working, obviously in thought.

"Because….." he sighs briefly. "Because… you're special."

_Special._ A word I heard… well, a lot. My early guess was that it was a good thing… but I wasn't totally sure. Everyone looked at us, a quick glance at me, and they would look surprised. Then they'd look at my dad, and his jaw would tighten, and they would look away.

"Daddy, why are they looking?" I whisper quietly as I look up at him. He looks down at me.

"You're adorable, of course." The corners of his mouth turn up slightly, and satisfied, I resume to looking around the place. Large, spacious… I didn't like space. Not really… I begin to skip a bit as we head to a lady behind a desk, they exchange a few words, and we're off again. And still, the stares. I push it out of my mind as we head to a place with cubicles. A nice, airy place… but at the same time, sort of…. _formal._

"Ronald, there you are. You sure you're up for this?" My dad approaches another one of the glasses people, who is lounging in a chair will files in his hand. Upon seeing my dad, he jumps up with a grin.

"Of course, boss! Happy I could be of help…" still grinning widely, he turns to look at me, crouching at my level. "So… you're Xavier T. Spears, am I right?" He reaches out to ruffle my hair, and I clutch onto my daddy's pant leg. He laughs, and my dad nudges me forwards.

"Ronald will be looking after you, Xavier. Try to be careful…." My dad then turns to the other guy. "Be careful, Ronald. I swear, if anything happens to him-"

"Oh, I'll be careful William. Wouldn't want any overtime…" He snorts a bit, and my dad sighs.

"Believe me, if anything happens to that boy, you'll wish I'd given you overtime instead…." He looks back at me. "I'll be done in a few hours, alright?" I nod mutely, and the two share a few more words before my dad stalks off. I blink after him, and then turn to look at the man named Ronald. He holds out his hand for me.

"Ready to go? We're heading over to my place… well, actually, we can go wherever you want." I stare. Not many times did my parents let me go where I wanted… they were afraid for my safety.

"Alwright….. a park." I nod to myself, and he raises his eyebrows.

"…A park? Well, alright, I suppose we can go there….." Grinning, he takes me outside, and we begin walking to the park.

And it was this walking that caused us to be tired in about 5 minutes.

"I'm tired…." I moaned as I dragged my feet.

"Awe, come on kiddo, we've only been at this for a while….."

"Wronnie….." I moaned, clutching onto his hand tightly. He sighs, then turns and looks at me, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Hey, say, Xavier… have you ever rode on a lawn mower?"

* * *

**Sebastian POV**

"Your tea, Master." I gently take the tea off the cart, setting it in front of the blue-haired boy. He puts the papers he was holding down, and picks up the cup so sip at it. He doesn't have any complaints, so I stand by with satisfaction. That routine repeats itself for another few minutes; him sipping from the cup, me standing and awaiting the next order.

Finally, a few seconds later;

"Sebastian."

"Yes, Master?"

"There is news of a bizarre doll in the middle of London. The case was covered up, of course… but we need to stop the Undertaker. Soon."

I nod quietly. The Undertaker created corpse-like beings that moved like a human. But while they could move, they had no souls. And, like all humans, they were greedy. They wanted what they couldn't have, so they sought out souls from other beings, and attempted to remove them. And by remove… they basically ate humans, the cannibal way.

"But I'm not sure how we should approach this… I have no doubt you can take him on alone. However, with me there…." Ciel's voice drifts of, thinking of the previous times we encountered Undertaker. Ciel would just be a liability. He was human after all.

"But Master, if I leave you alone, knowing him he'd have a backup plan. And if he were to commence that plan while I'm not around…."

"I know, Sebastian. We need some other way…." His voice trails off deep in thought. I look at him, the hard determined face obviously trying to look for a solution. Then… a small thought.

"What if I can perhaps get… a solution?"

"And what would that be, Sebastian?" His voice holds mock amusement, though mostly boredom. I smile.

"A creature… that is stronger than a shinigami and a demon."

He sighs. "I don't have time for games…"

"No games. I am talking about a hybrid." I stare at him, and he quickly glances at me, looking slightly interested.

"…A hybrid?"

"Yes, a hybrid. A combination of a shinigami and a demon. And they are very, _very_ rare to find. However… I may have a solution."

I have his attention. "So, Sebastian, tell me this solution? Tell me how a hybrid can help, if they are so hard to find?" Ciel smirks, deciding to play another one of his games, despite his earlier protest against games. I just shake my head.

"He goes by the name of Xavier T. Spears."

Silence.

"…. T. Spears? Do you mean?..."

"Yes, Master." I stand there and wait as he thinks this over, obviously trying to figure this out. Then;

"But …. If he's with _them_, then we very much can't do anything, can we?" He settles back into his seat, picking up his papers to go through them again. I just nod a bit, and then go to collect the tea he finishes. "In fact… it's best if we don't' mess with their kind. Not at the moment, anyways. Let's figure out our priorities, and will take it from there." Ciel settles into the chair, and with a 'yes Master', I turn and wheel the cart out of the room.

…_.Undertaker… may come for you sometime, Master,_ I think to myself. Of course he would, he was a wanted fugitive now. And it was true; I needed to be by Ciel's side at all times to protect him. But like last time, being by each other's sides might prove dangerous….

_So, if we had another person to protect you… a person surely capable…_ I must this to myself as I put the tray away, going to check on any other chores that needed to be done before everyone retired.

_Another person…_ but we couldn't use the kid. Then again, his parents wouldn't even allow it. So it wasn't a good idea…

_But, Sebastian, you have your little Master to worry about._ This was troubling… very troubling. _Maybe next time, I'll think about it… _I didn't want to just use some kid. Then again, he wasn't some kid, was he?

I go to my small room, taking off the plain white gloves, letting the flimsy fabric slide over my fingers. As I do so, I glance down at the marking on the back of my hand, taking note of the circle and the intricate patterns. I remember Xavier's, tiny on his hand, but still there… and the similarities between his and mine. I wonder how that could've happened…

_Interesting… all very extremely interesting…_I wonder as I lay back on the bed to stare at the ceiling. I'd definitely need to get my priorities straight.

* * *

**Done! Hmmm…. Ronald shouldn't be trusted around kids. And NO ONE at this point should trust Sebastian… well, I sure am making him into a demon… I plan make him fit the role. *sighs* Well, until next time…**


	13. Chapter 13

***Disclaimer* I don't own Kuroshitsuji!**

**Sorry once again… since exams are now over and finished, as of 3 hours ago, I should be able to update more.**

**This plot is… getting interesting… haha… I wonder how it'll all turn out…wait I already know! Hahah….**

* * *

**Xavier POV**

It was when I was holding on for dear life on the handlebars of Ronnie's mower thingy when I heard the loud, angry sounding voice.

"RONALD KNOX, I SWEAR YOU ARE HAVING OVER TIME FOR AN ENTIRE YEAR!" Ronald suddenly puts the breaks on our ride (however you can do that) and holds me tightly to make sure I don't go flying as he brings the thing to a stop. I jump off, glancing at Ronnie. He smiles sheepishly, but looks more like a deer in the headlights. Understandable, seeing as it is my dad who is yelling at him

"RONALD, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT MATTER WITH YOU?"

"Will- I m-mean Boss… I'm sor-"

"Sorry doesn't even begin to cut it! You could've killed him!" I stare at my dad while he yells at Ronald, trying not to laugh. I can't help but find the whole thing funny. So, I force down my giggles as my dad grabs Ronnie by the collar and practically shakes him to death.

"S-Senpai! I said I'm s-sorry!" He yells out, his words disjointed from all the shaking. After a few more moments of yelling, my dad finally lets him go. Ronald stands there stunned, and my dad goes to pick me up. Scowling, my dad begins to walk away.

"I forgive you Ronald, because you are such a kid yourself, and because Xavier is perfectly fine. But if anything like this happens again, I swear you'll regret it to the day you die." My dad keeps on walking, going around the corner of a building. I wave back at Ronald, who waves back weakly at me. I'm pretty sure I'm not going to be seeing him around for a while.

"Daddy…."

"Yes?"

"Ronald's funny…."

"And?"

I wonder what to say, my mind trying to think something up. "… and… am I going to see him again?"

"…"

"Dad?"

"I don't know." He sighs and keeps walking, and I cling onto him tightly as we head back to our house.

* * *

**William POV**

I headed to the living room. I was going making supper, and Grell was supposed to be over soon. But I wanted to ask Xavier what he wanted before I started. So, I headed through the house, letting my eyes scan the rooms I passed, taking note of the hallways I saw.

Clothes that were both small enough for a baby, ranging up to the size of a six or seven year olds clothes lay scattered. Small things, like toy trucks and dolls lay in the corners, abandoned. Some old story books meant for a toddler lay quiet, yearning to be read. Everything was… meant for a young kid, but they were now lying in the corners, forgotten.

_Is he growing up?_ I wonder this to myself as I walk into the living room, pausing at the doorway. Xavier sat on the couch, reading. Not some small book, not even meant for teenagers. It was thicker, something I may have read. I stand there for a while, taking note of it.

How long had it been? A few months, and he was already this big. Not that I minded, seeing as he was now pretty efficient on his own. His mind grasped concepts quickly. It made me wonder… what he was thinking all the time. Like something was ticking, going through it, and constantly asking questions.

And he asked those questions with child-like curiosity. He looked at everything like a baby at times, being a bit loud at certain moments with delight when he found something new. Yes, he wanted to run like a kid, play like a kid. But some things just didn't interest him. He didn't sit on the floor, playing cars hours on end. But it wasn't like he always did things years his senior… sometimes, I'd catch him occasionally picking up a car. But the way he looked at it… it made you wonder what he was really thinking.

"Daddy?" Xavier eyes suddenly flicked up to look at me. "Are you alright?"

_Was I alright?_ Of course I was. Yes, it was a question people normally asked, sometimes every day. But it was strange hearing it from a kid. A kid, knowing there was something beyond their small world… shaking my head to clear it, I answer. "Yes, I'm fine.."

"oh… alright. Can Xavier pway the piano?" He asks, suddenly giggling. I grin.

"If you want. I just came to ask what you would like for supper." He looks disappointed that I'm not going to play with him.

"…spaghetti."

"Again?"

"I wike spaghetti."

"Alright, spaghetti…." Smiling, I head back to the kitchen. I found myself wondering more about this kid. A while ago I reluctantly agreed that, yes, I did love the kid. But I always questioned, what was he going to be like? Seeing as there weren't any official documents on children like him…

Not to mention, he was his own person as well. He spoke in third person on occasion, has a bit of a speech impediment. But he read books flawlessly. And… he was growing. Always growing. I wondered if I should bring up these things with Grell at some point when I hear the front door open.

"WHERE ARE MY TWO FAVORITE LITTLE MEN?" Grell's voice booms out.

Shaking my head laughing, I go to the front door. "Really? It's Willy, then little man? You need to make up your mind…." I laugh and pull Grell in for a kiss.


End file.
